Dreams and Promises
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: Written in first person PoV. No specific characters mentioned. Can be any character or can be about any pair. A story of discovery and a lesson learned about holding on. One Shot...basedonareallifeexperience and written as a dare.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams and Promises

Rating: G

Summary: Written in first person PoV. No specific characters mentioned. Can be any pair. A story of discovery and a lesson learned about holding on.

Authors Note: ...er.....true story? Maybe? .

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine~ But I owe it a lot. Arigato Konomi-sensei! --bows--

----------------------------

A lot of things had happened since the beginning, ne? I never imagined that this was going to be the result. After all, to me before, you were just an unattainable dream that I had absolutely no hope whatsoever to reach.

I never planned on telling you the truth, actually. I just wanted to keep it inside and treasure whatever friendship I have with you...unfortunately that wasn't what happened.

It took a few friends getting in the way for me to tell you the truth, and even when they already did, I still didn't want to come out in the open because I knew that either way you'd say that you don't want any of it.

I know that you respect me as a friend, and that you would rather keep it that way because friendships last forever unlike relationships that can eaily disappear.

"Even if it doesn't work out we can just go back to being friends, ne?"

That was what I told you as a reply when you told me your views about relationships. I already became desperate since it was already out in the open, and in the end you agreed to try. I was so elated that you agreed, it seemed that the dream that I thought could never be, was slowly becoming a reality.

------------------------------

Nothing really changed between us then, it was just that we were conscious that we were actually trying something out. After all, that's what I asked for....for the both of us to try and see what happens.

But I soon realized that nothing was really happening. That this trial period that we were going through just proved that we were better off as friends.

You refused to acknowledge the hints I gave you, especially when you agreed to watch a movie with me -mind you...I was already dead obvious back then-.

After a few more days I had decided to call it off. I decided to just tell you that I love you, that I understand that you can't see me as anything but a friend. I was willing to accept that already.

I thought about it for some time and soon decided on the date that I would tell you this. It was a special day for the both of us since we had to attend a certain convention somewhere and we have been preparing for it for quite some time . But as the day progressed, I couldn't help but feel that I shouldn't call it off. It was then that I realized that even if you have showed me what you did and acted like it was all normal, my feelings for you grew stronger. The event ended and I wasn't able to tell you. I felt my heart break when you left for reasons that even I didn't know and understand, but now that I think of it...it may have been because I missed my chance to tell you that I love you.

The following day someone came along and tried to pry in my private life. This person was too much for me to handle, so I asked you for help and pulled you into the ruckus. it was very difficult to get rid of this invader, so .....in a desperate attempt to get rid of the problem, we stated that we were together.

When I realized what we had just proclaimed, I asked you: "You're just saying that we're together just to get this over with, right?". I waited for your reply, silently hoping and praying that it wasn't the case.

"Aa....I am."

I sighed in defeat and though: How could you feel the same for me anyway?

I tried to ignore the feeling and decided to stop this nonsense... I was about to tell you my decisionwhen you told me something that I didn't expect.

You told me that you also feel the same way I do about you.

I was stunned for a few seconds. At a loss of what to say or think. I was totally caught off guard, something that rarely happens to me. Then I realized...maybe it was a good thing after all that I didn't let go just yet...

And now here we are. Believing in one another and doing our best to help each other in any way we can..

I almost gave up, I came close to admit defeat.......but I'm glad I held on.

From here on I promise to keep hold on. I'll do my best to make it all work out. We'll work together and get through whatever will be set in front of us.

I'll do anything for you and will stay beside you as long as you allow me to.

I'll do it.....because I love you.

**owari desu**


	2. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
